


You're never that quiet, what's wrong?

by CosMoe



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: Ruffnut wonders what's wrong with her usually not so quiet brother.
Relationships: Ruffnut Thorston & Tuffnut Thorston
Series: Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104089
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	You're never that quiet, what's wrong?

"Hey, wanna go for a ride?" Ruffnut asked and softly knocked Tuffnut's helmet as she passed him.

Tuffnut didn't answer, he didn't even raise his head.

"Blow something up? There are several rotten trees which need to be removed," his sister kept asking, but Tuff only shrugged.

"But we have to let it look as if we were just destructive, otherwise Hiccup and Astrid might think we could be useful and try to make us work frequently," Ruff cackled and elbowed Tuff, who didn't seem to be amused at all.

With a deep sigh, Ruff dropped next to her brother on his bed, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "You're never this quiet, what's wrong?"

Annoyed groaning, Tuff replied: "Just peachy! Guess I'm on my period or something."

"You- you're _what_? Ruff wanted to know, concern turning into confusion. She flinched as Tuff jumped up, leaving her bewildered behind.

"Uh, you know that it would be much easier, if you just talked to me? Come on, give it a try. Say: I, Tuffnut Thorston, behave so weird today because.... now it's your turn. Complete the sentence," Ruffnut said, getting up from her brother's bed and strolling over to where he stood.

Before she could reach out for him to lay her hand on his shoulder, Tuffnut turned to leave the hut, secretly fighting back a lump of the size of a Gronckle in his throat.

"Gotta get outta here," he mumbled, avoiding Ruffnut's eyes, as he slipped through the door.

With long strides he quickly brought a great distance between them, before he actually decided where to go. It didn't matter anyway. He would carry it with him, no matter where he went.

Ruffnut felt at a loss, so she went to Tuff's side of the hut and let her eyes wander over his stuff. Nothing uncommon. With a huff she dropped on his bed again, but this time she heard the rustle of paper under the pillow.

They usually talked about everything and Ruff felt a little hurt that today it was different. With trembling hands she pulled the paper out from under the pillow, unfolding it to find a letter halfway finished. Of course she knew that it wasn't quite okay to read this letter, but she really had to find out what was wrong with her other half, and maybe this letter would help her with that.

"Dear mom,

It's getting harder to hide who I am. Only you know so far, but I guess I should tell Ruffnut at least. I know she wouldn't judge me, but she would certainly make fun of me and I couldn't stand that right now.

Actually I'm sure that none of my friends would judge me either, but I'm still afraid to reveal it. Silly, huh?

What I wanted to say and what makes the whole thing even more difficult is that there's that boy. I like him, you know, a lot. But he's in love with someone I never could complete with...."

Ruffnut pressed the letter to her chest, relieved and sad at the same time. He really should have told her, she knew it anyway! Poor Tuff, she thought, feeling heartbroken for the unreciprocated feelings of her brother.

Now they could really share _everything_ , even the one-sided crush on Hiccup Haddock.


End file.
